Inspiration/Idea Area
A - Status: Incomplete - Inspiration: e u e A by GOT7 *'Name: '''Im Jaekyung / A yay *'Age: 16 yay *'''Creator/God Parent: Idk, Idk and Idk yay *'Mortal Parent: '''Im Eunkyung / Im Sungkyu yay *'Appearance: Lee Jooyeon yay *'''Personality: WIP *'History:' —Yay Eunkyung meets the guy —Eunkyung falls in love —Eunkyung's parents get angry —Pregnant with Jaekyung —Jaekyung is born and sent to an adoption center (le hides her from le grandparents--) —Gets adopted by an CEO of an entertainment —Becomes a trainee —Never debuts but has some appearances —idk what's next yay *'Weapons:' poisonous knives yay *'User:' Silver Love Tatsuya Costello - Status: Incomple - Inspiration: e.o 눈, 코, 입 + Obsession *'Name: '''Tatsuya Costello / Ayuzawa Tatsuya *'Age: 16 *'''God Parent: Deimos, Zephyrus, Morpheus *'Mortal Parent: '''Meiko Costello / Ayuzawa Meiko *'Appearance:' Sei4.jpg Sei6.jpg Sei5.jpg *'Personality:' Tatsuya is a really sweet guy, he's funny and charming and the typical sweet guy. He's weird in a good way and likes people who are like him and will immediately become friends with them. He's friendly and really nice, he's very talented in singing yet sucks at art. All he can literally draw are shapes, he isn't the typical 'perfect' guy. He's average in studying and is quiet intelligent. *'History:' Ayuzawa Meiko, an independent woman studying at Tokyo University. Constantly dreaming to be a successful artist but never managed to reach it. As she grew older she decided to become an actress. She started out small as a voice actress in a computer game, she slowly became famous and was asked to do more. She became a famous voice actress for animes and games and soon managed to star in a drama. WIP *'Weapons: Katana *'''User: Chantal - Status: Incomplete - Inspiration: 까탈레나 by Orange Caramel *'Name:' Chantal *'Age:' Immortal *'Species': Fear Nymp *'Creator/God Parent:' Deimos *'Mortal Parent: '''Unknown, Step-mother: Hollis Lee *'Appearance:' tumblr_l8lzwdrhek1qd6yq1o1_500.jpg Miki.600.992687.jpg Miki.600.1172279.jpg *'Personality:' Chantal is fearless. She dislikes to talk about her past. After all, she was a thief. What can she say? She's an excellent thief and has been stealing from the age of five. *'History:' WIP *'Weapons:' None, powers *'User:''' Silver Love Kitsune Nakamura - Status: COMPLETED, needs to fix history + change model OKAY MIO NEEDS TO STOP BEING INSECURE SO I MADE THIS OTHER NAKAMURA, OMFG HOW MANY NAKAMURA'S AM I MAKING?! ...Seriously...I'm starting to ship these two too much... Kitsune.png Kitsune2.jpg Kitsune3.jpg Kitsune4.png Kitsune5.png Kitsune6.jpg Kitsune7.png Kitsune8.jpg Kirito Nakamura, the man who was adored by every single woman in Japan. He met Pandia/Apate/Limos, the goddess of the moon/trickery/famine in disguise as a woman named Naru. He fell in love with her and they talked a lot. They began dating in a few months. They were close and loved each other dearly. Soon a month later Naru was pregnant. Naru explained to Kirito that she couldn’t be with him anymore. Of course Kirito asked why and Naru told him she was actually Pandia/Apate/Limos a goddess and she couldn’t stay with him after the child was born. Kirito understood everything but accepted the fact about everything. When the child was born, she was a girl. Kirito didn’t know what to call her. As the child grew up she stared at the window by the age of two. She pointed at a wild fox in the woods and grinned happily and yelled ‘fox’ in Japanese. Kirito decided to call her Kitsune, she was sly and a trickster at this age. Hence the name Kitsune from the myth or legends of the trickster foxes. As the young Kitsune grew up she grew up and took an interest in the animal; fox. She would always watch/observe them when she was younger. But she didn’t spend so much time with her father and spent more time with her aunt; Mitsuki Nakamura. She was a daughter of Zeus herself who grew up happily with her husband who was a son of Hermes. Mitsuki knew Kitsune was a demigod since Kirito told her about Pandia/Apate/Limos. Mitsuki taught Kitsune how to use a bow and arrow, she told the young child not to use it outside unless something bad happened. Kitsune walked in the woods with her bow and arrows and soon saw a fox. She took an interest in hunting too when she was little. She notched an arrow and shot right at the fox, it hit the fox and she grinned happily. She decided to sell the fox skin to the people in the market and she would get money. Of course she didn’t tell Mitsuki but her older cousin brother Toru Nakamura who lived nearby them. She would continuously do this until the end of the month. Apollo appeared in front of her, she was eleven years-old now. Apollo explained to her to stop this madness immediately, the foxes were his sacred animals and the fact that she was killing them made him angry. The young girl looked at the angry god, confused. “Who are you?” She asked him. “I’m Apollo, the god of the sun, healing, music and poetry. I demand you to stop this!” He shouted at her. The young girl gulped and of course she nodded but didn’t promise this. She stopped hunting the foxes. Well once Mitsuki found out, she was furious and complained to Kitsune to stop doing it. Kitsune nodded and looked down embarrassed in front of her aunt. Kitsune grew up as a curious and troubled child. Her grades were average and she was often misunderstood. Her aunt would always blame her for the foolish things she did and they lived in a small village in Sapparo, Hokkaido. Kitsune would often trick people into doing things for her. Until one day at the age of thirteen a monster attack happened. She was in the woods and was practicing her aiming with her bow and arrows. A hellhound appeared in front of her and attacked her, she tried using the bow and arrows but they weren’t celestial bronze. Soon the hunters of Artemis appeared and at that age her other cousin Mio Nakamura was a hunter. Mio was the first one to save her. But after she did Kitsune ran away, scared and surprised. She went back home and shut all the doors. When it was almost her fifteenth birthday she decided to hunt foxes again to sell since her family was becoming poor. So she did it again, hunting foxes once a week. Apollo found out quickly and was furious. He went up to Kitsune and explained to her to stop else something bad will happen in the next full moon. Of course Kitsune didn’t care and continued since she ignored the warning. But the next full moon, she was out at the woods hunting again and soon she started shifting. Ears popped up and she had paws. She turned into a fox. Apollo appeared in front of her and told her that it was a curse so she learnt her lesson. It was close to the end of midnight. She shifted an hour before midnight. Kitsune shifted back to her normal form and stared at Apollo in fear. He told her that it was to know how the foxes feel and that she would stop hunting his sacred animal. Kitsune ran back to her house panting. Mitsuki wondered what happened and ask her niece. Kitsune hugged her and cried. Mitsuki decided to explain about how she was a demigod. She was confused at first but understood everything, then Kitsune told her about how she would have to shift into a fox. Angered, Mitsuki slapped her in the face and shouted at her. The teenager ran back to her room and locked the door and cried. As she grew up with the curse, Kitsune began to handle it. She would often go into a village when she shifted and stole something. People would talk about the ‘trickster fox’ and when they ask Kistune, she shrugged and said she didn’t know anything at all. But she still hated the curse. Her second monster attack was in the middle of school, she was in the bathroom and started washing her hands. A girl appeared behind her and turned into a dracnae. Kitsune screamed. Two demigods heard her scream, True Tanberry and Natsuko Sato. At first the girls hesitated and thought it was a girl screaming because she lost her purse but then decided to check on it. They found Kitsune cornered and they killed the monster. They explained about camp and took her in. She was soon claimed by Pandia/Apate/Limos. Idk how I did this...